In worldwide, the tumor, including cancer, is one of the major factors leading to death. Although there is a notable development in the discovery of novel methods for treating tumor, the major selections for therapy are still the surgery operation, chemotherapy and radiotherapy. The three therapeutic treatment methods can be used alone or in combination. However, the surgery operation and radiotherapy generally are useful for patients, of which the tumor type has been identified. There are limits of the surgery operation and radiotherapy for treating patients, of which the tumor has spread. The chemotherapy is generally useful for treating patients having metastatic cancer or diffuse carcinoma, such as leukemia. Although the chemotherapy has therapeutic values, it usually does not cure the diseases because cancer cells of patients are tolerant to the drugs of chemotherapy.
Therefore, there is a need for novel chemotherapeutants to treat tumor. In this regard, different researchers are doing continuous efforts to discover novel potential effective chemotherapeutic drugs.